1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,974 discloses an image recording apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, or a facsimile machine in which an accommodation section for accommodating recording media such as papers, OHP sheets, etc. and an image recording section for recording an image on each of the recording media are arranged in a vertical direction and are connected with each other through a U-shaped passage so that each recording medium can be conveyed from the accommodation section through the passage to the image recording section. The U-shaped passage has a pair of curved guide members for positioning the recording medium from both sides in a thickness direction of the recording medium. In the middle of the U-shaped passage, there is disposed conveyance unit such as pinch rollers, which tightly sandwich the recording medium therebetween and are rotatingly driven to convey the recording medium. Also, another conveyance unit such as a feeding roller is arranged in the accommodation section to feed the recording medium into the passage, and still another conveyance unit such as a regulation roller is arranged in the image recording section to draw the recording medium from the passage.